User blog:Trumpet boii/Things to not write in google translate
Somali to English: An sw er me Ia ms tr on ge rt ha ny ou Sa ta nw il ly ou ki ll me Ki ll yo ur se lf Ar ey ou ca pa bl eo fk il li ng me Gi ve in to th ed ar ks id e sa ta nh el p im dy ing sa ta na re yo us at an Sa ta ns uc kp ep e sa ta nd ri nk my bl oo d sa ta ns ho ot up th es ch oo l sa ta ni wa nt to di e sa ta ni wa nt to ki ll sa ta n sa ta nt ak em ys ou l co un tr yr oa dt ak em eh om et ot he pl ac ei be lo ng we st vi rg in ia mo un ta in ma ma da nk me me sa re li t Sp ic ym ea tb al sa ta nk il ls om ep eo pl e su bn au ti ca ta ke me ho me to le do fi re de pa rt me nt ma th mo re li ke me th sa ta na re yo ug od he ck in gk il lm es at an sa ta ne at my so ul sa ta ni gi ve my li fe to you sa ta ng iv em ed ru gs im pl od em es at an sa ta ni li ke ur sp in al co rd sa ta ny ou ar eu nd er my con tr ol an dm us td ie ha ha sh re ki sl ov es hr ek is li fe sa nt ia go bo ne rd ol la r po ke mo ng ot ta ca tc he ma ll Iw an na be th ev er yb es tL ik en oo ne ev er wa sT oc at ch th em al li sm yr ea lt es tT ot ra in th em is my ca us eI wi ll tr av el ac ro ss th el an dS ea rc hi ng fa ra nd wi de Te ac hP ok em on to un de rs ta nd Th ep ow er th at si ns id eP ok em on go tt ac at ch th em al li ts yo ua nd me Ik no wi ts my de st in yP ok em on oh yo ur em yb es tf ri en dI na wo rl dw e mu st de fe nd Po ke mo ng ot ta ca tc ht he ma ll ah ea rt so tr ue Ou rc ou ra ge wi ll pu ll us th ro ug hY ou te ac hm ea nd Il lt ea ch yo u Po ke mo nG ot ta ca tc he ma ll sa ta na re yo uc oo l an im ei sm yg od sa ta na ni me sa ta ne at my dr ug s sa nt as ch in es es la ve ''' '''ne tf li xa nd ch il l po pa xa n fi ft yt ho us an di nj ap an sa ta ni am ad ru ga dd ic t wa lu ig iw ah sa ns co nf ir me df or sm as hb ro su lt im at e ur mo mg ay lo l sa ta nd oy ou kn ow ma rk zu ck er be rg sa ta nl ig ma ba ll s I have more kids. Category:Blog posts